<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am the Monster You Try to Escape by Short_Circuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583920">I am the Monster You Try to Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits'>Short_Circuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I still don't really know what this au is, So here we are, Twin AU, but I had another idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are twins, counterparts, equal and opposite, Good and Bad.</p><p>But Bad really isn't very nice to Good, and there's only so much he can take before giving in to it.</p><p>And he refuses to go down without a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am the Monster You Try to Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good had been little when Bad had first started to lash out towards him. He didn’t know exactly how old they’d been, maybe 3 or 4, when Bad had refused to play with him. And soon afterwards, the insults had begun. Not all of them were verbal, some shown through how he distanced himself from Good the moment they started school, or the laughs he always heard following him around.</p><p>But some <em>were</em> verbal. Bad’s favorites growing up had been “weak” and “disappointment”. They got stuck in Good’s head, a constant tape on replay, over and over. And so he’d learned to not challenge his brother, becoming so quiet he was sure no one remembered he existed. He became the weak twin Bad taunted he was. He let his brother walk all over him.</p><p>That mindset lasted 10 years before he finally put a stop to it. He didn’t even know what had done it, why that night had sent him over the edge. But he’d been lying on his bed, holding his stuffed cat to his chest, when his resolve had hardened. There was only one year left before they took the Test, one year left before one of them would be banished. </p><p>Good had come to peace with it years ago, figuring he’d be the one to fail because of how weak and quiet he was. He couldn’t do anything to contribute to a thriving society. But something in him hardened that night, and a peace of him decided that it didn’t want to be pushed around anymore. He knew he’d never be able to push back when his brother mocked him, but he didn’t have to, didn’t <em>want<em> to. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He knew he was a passive person most of the time, so no, he wouldn’t fight back. But he also couldn’t give up, he couldn’t just give in like that. And so he’d started to sit up straighter, to talk more in class, to not sink into the shadows as much. He even made a few friends, though none of them lasted long as they all took the Test a year before him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And at last the day of the Test came. Bad had sneered at him as usual, all confident as they walked to their respective doors that he’d pass. Good had no way to know if he could even beat Bad, but he would never go down without a fight.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That night he’d collapsed on his bed, exhausted, but with a sleepy grin on his face. He had performed well, he knew that. It meant he really did have a chance.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And when the next morning came around, and the Choosing came and went, he held the memories of his twin, his tormentor, being pushed through those dark doors, into banishment, as he walked into a world where he would contribute to society.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>One twin passes. One twin fails. And finally, he was free.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The first thing Good had done upon passing, was taking a new name. His first name, Good, was a tether to his brother, Bad. THeir names had been some cruel joke on their mother’s part, something dumb about how they would always be two parts of the same person. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>If that was true, Good wanted to be rid of any and all memories of his other half as soon as possible. So he took a new name, one given to him after a particularly bad accident.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Scar.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Scar was strong, and brave, and kind. Scar had no tether he was trying to escape, no shadowy figure that would haunt his nightmares. Scar was the one who volunteered to join the expedition out into the wilderness, away from every protection he’d ever known.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Maybe he hadn’t always been Scar, maybe there were some days where he still wasn’t, but he hoped that one day he could be.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He pulled his cowboy’s hat onto his head, his bag slung over his shoulder as he gazed out over the landscape one last time. And if he caught the shadow of a figure lurking on the edge of his vision, he didn’t let it get to him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this one!</p><p>I know it's quite short, but I'm really happy with it. My goal for this series is to show different experiences for each set of twins, and it took long enough to come up with the idea for this one. I don't know whether or not there will be another, there will only be one if I get another idea, which I'm not sure I'll have.</p><p>but this series is actually really fun to write, to play with experiences and emotions and the relationships between them.</p><p>...and now I'm just rambling.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>